


Art

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making the glyph requires a steady, precise hand; especially when any mistake he makes can't be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

Making the glyph requires a steady, precise hand; especially when any mistake he makes can't be undone. Fortunately, the replica is able to keep still as he seers its flesh.

"You'll be stronger with this." Van pauses in his work and presses his finger against the reddened flesh, still warm under his touch. Already the flesh has began to blister and distort beautifully. "Remember, this is all to give you use to me."

The replica hisses one of the few words it knows: "Go."

"Very well." Van focuses the fifth fonon at his fingertip, continuing his work with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For the theme: "bare skin".


End file.
